1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system equipped with an operating system program, and more particularly, to a computer system and a technique for facilitating an installation of programs within the computer system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, computer systems have used operating system (OS) programs having multiple functions and a variety of application programs. To provide end users with convenience in using the computer systems, computer manufacturers have launched computer systems installed with some OS programs in hard disk drives thereof, in the markets. For example, the OS programs include WINDOWS 95, WINDOWS 98, WINDOWS 2000 or WINDOWS NT, etc. from the Microsoft Corporation, etc.
If an electric power is supplied to the computer system by the user, some information of the OS program therein is internally configured in the computer system. Accordingly, the user does not need to install a separate OS program in the computer system at the initial operation stage, to use the computer system. The user is only requested to set up the OS program initially installed in the computer system by its manufacturer, adaptive to the user's computer environment, when the computer system is activated by the power supply.
For example, where WINDOWS 98 OS program is installed on the computer system, if power is supplied to the computer system, components and elements thereof are initiated and a Power-On Self-Test (POST) routine is then conducted. After the computer system is booted up according to the OS program, the OS program is subsequently installed. The user sets up the keyboard configuration according to the language with which he or she intends to use, and inputs his or her name or the company name or both his or her name and the company name through the keyboard.
Then, the computer system displays the Certificate of Authenticity on the screen, in order to certify an authenticity of the product of WINDOWS 98 OS program. The computer system asks the user whether or not to agree to a license of the OS program, and if agreed, directs the user to input the product key of the OS program provided together with the OS program. If the right product key for the installed OS program is inputted, installation of the OS program is continued. If the right product key for the installed OS program is not inputted, installation of the OS program terminates. If these processes are completed, the computer system is rebooted. Then, the user sets up a driver for his or her printer. Once the printer driver is set up, the installation of the OS program is completed.
However, the product key of the WINDOWS 98 OS program includes 25 letters, having a complex structure, for which the user is requested to ascertain whether each letter has been correctly inputted, thereby giving the user an inconvenience. In addition, where the Certificate of Authenticity providing the product key is lost, the WINDOWS 98 OS program cannot be installed again.
To solve these problems, some OS programs such as WINDOWS 95 and WINDOWS 98 have their product keys stored in their respective specific areas of the hard disk drives (for example, they are registered in the registry of the system file).
Where the product key is stored in the hard disk drive, the hard disk drive may be damaged due to an attack of a virus program or a mechanical malfunction. Under the circumstances, if the OS program is to be reinstalled, the user has to manually input the product key. In addition, if a new hard disk drive is additionally mounted on the computer system, the user has to directly input the product key for installation of the OS program as in the initial operation stage.
The OS program and application programs need to be reinstalled where the computer system often malfunctions due to mechanical faults of the hard disk drive, an attack of virus programs, critical errors of the OS program in the course of using the computer system, and a user's error, etc. To facilitate the re-installation, the manufacturers have supplied the purchasers a CD-ROM (compact disc read-only memory) for restoration. This CD-ROM includes a program to restore the computer system.
If the above-described problems occur, the user can restore the OS program and the application programs to the initial state of the system by means of the restoration program stored in the CD-ROM.
Even when installing the OS program by means of the restoration CD-ROM, the above-described processes should be carried out to reinstall the OS program on the computer system, and therefore, the user has to directly input the product key of the OS program, inconveniencing the user. If the Certificate of Authenticity having the product key is lost, the user has still a difficulty in reinstalling the OS program.
Exemplars of the art are U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,878 issued to Dolin, Jr. for System for Installing and Configuring (Grouping and Node Address Assignment) Household Devices in an Automated Environment, U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,930 issued to Imai, et al. for Installation System, Japan Patent 8087460 issued to Imai, et al. for Installation System, Korean Patent 1999-48136 issued to Lee et. al., for Computer System having a Function Storing Identification Number and a Method Thereof, and Japan Patent 9305381 issued to Kondo for Installation Device for Software, Installation System for Software and Installation Method for Software.